


I Could Not Bear To Lose You

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Lancelot (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Prompt: Leoncelot AU where Lancelot is a still in Camelot as a knight when Leon returns from being healed by the cup of life (I just think Leon deserves a bit more comfort and fussing-over than the episode gave)
Relationships: Lancelot/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Could Not Bear To Lose You

Lancelot snuck into Leon's room right after Uther and Gaius left it, having been hidden just barely around the corner waiting. He'd managed to clasp a hand on the First Knight's arm back in the hall and partially reassure himself that he lived and breathed, but with all the public scrutiny he had not been able to do all that he wished. Arthur was in the room, standing near Leon's side, but he nodded and came to talk to Lancelot when he entered.

"Gaius says he's exhausted and dehydrated, but other than that uninjured," the prince explained. Lancelot just clasped his arm in thanks for the information, too overwhelmed by relief to speak. He moved past him into the space between the wall and Leon's bed, dropping to his knees and clasping the returned knight's hands tightly in both of his. Arthur left to give them some privacy.

"When I heard about your patrol…" he started, trailing off when he realized he didn't have the words to express the overwhelming fear and grief that had washed over him. He raised Leon's hand instead and pressed a reverent kiss to his calloused fingers. The First Knight had quickly become one of the most important people in Lancelot's life after Uther had grudgingly allowed him to become a knight. Along with Arthur, he'd stood up for him against any noble who claimed it wasn't right for a commoner to hold the same title as them. As well as defending him from the bullying, Leon had helped show him the ropes, teaching him the proper moves and battle formations. In return, Lancelot had shown off his unique self-taught style of fighting. Some of the moves were good enough that they ended up being added to the repertoire for many of the squires. Throughout the process, the two knights had grown ever closer, until they began courting in secret.

"It was close," Leon admitted, squeezing Lancelot's hand in return. "I kept thinking about not coming back home to you."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there."

"I'm glad you weren't. There wouldn't have been anything you could do to protect me, and they simply would have killed you too." He knew how Lancelot's mind worked, and that the knight felt responsible for almost anything bad that happened and had a tendency to blame himself. "I couldn't bear it if you died."

"Nor I you." He pressed another kiss to the hands of his lover. "Do you need anything? Can I get you some water?"

Leon nodded, and Lancelot stood up to pour into a goblet from the pitcher on the stand across the room. He helped his boyfriend sit up and drink, cupping the back of his neck gently with a hand and wondering whether it felt similar to how the druids had given him water from the healing cup he'd mentioned. Lance had no doubt that said cup was important, and that they'd likely be sent out to find it. Not Leon, though, hopefully. He clearly needed rest.

"Anything else?" Lancelot asked.

"Stay?"

"Of course." Leon pulled on his wrist as he scooted over in the bed to make room for the other men. He tucked his head beneath his lover's chin and took comfort in the feeling of strong arms around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leoncelot is my new favorite pairing. Come ramble with me about it (or request a fic) on tumblr, where I'm gremlinbehaviour.


End file.
